Communication devices that communicate between a vehicle, an interactive application, and an advisor on a remote node presently accomplish this through a circuit switched voice connection. Upon a user's request from a vehicle, an analog voice input is encoded into a digital signal intended for a human recipient. This signal cannot be maximally compressed due to the need for a human advisor to understand the request—maximally compressed signals may not be comprehensible to humans. The encoded digital signal must then be converted into an analog signal once it reaches the analog voice connection channel. The analog signal is then once again converted to a digital signal when it passes to the computer system of the remote node from the voice connection channel. The signal then must again be converted into an analog format for the human recipient. The same process of conversion must then be done in reverse in order to send a response from the remote node to the vehicle's user.
The multiple conversions from digital to analog format and vice versa are costly and time consuming. In addition, having a person as an end recipient does not allow maximum compression of the vehicle's user request. Moreover, Voice over IP technology is beginning to be implemented into vehicles to replace analog communications.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a method and system for responding to digital vehicle requests that overcomes the above disadvantages.